Showdown
by Chosen2007
Summary: Get ready for my version of Wrestlemania. The wrestlers and personalities belong to either wwe or TNA
1. Chapter 1

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part One

In The Ring

The crowd was in frenzy this occasion was held in Madison Square Garden, this was the event everyone wanted to see T.N.A vs W.W.E and Jim Cornette was eye to eye with Vince mcmahon. After some pot shots trade on each other, the crowd was divided and as Wrestlemania came up, they started to announce the matches. "Okay, let's start from the bottom of the card. Since that's where you come from the bottom" Vince said and Jim responded, "Well, Vince I was thinking we have two women for a catfight. I think our Karen Angle should meet your Stephanie Mcmahon."

Backstage

Karen was in fear because this would be her first wrestling match and Stephanie was just smile at the thought of it.

In The ring

"Sound like a great match and I think my daughter will wipe the floor with Mrs. Angle. That's true. You know I was looking at your so-called X division and I think my son Shane could beat any one of your "stars." Vince said and Jim responded, "Well, Vince I have one of our stars in mind, it will be your son, the product of your semen as you call him, which should be tested versus, several times X-divison champion and part of one of the best tag-teams in the world. The fallen angel Christopher Daniels.

Backstage

Shane had a look on his face as if he knew he was in for a fight and Daniels just smile.

In The Ring

"Then you have one of the best in your roster Ric Flair and how about for one night only we have a man who's been your champion so many times. Kevin Nash Vs Ric Flair." Jim said and Vince shook his head.

Back Stage

Kevin spit out his Coffee while Nature Boy shook his head because he knew about Nash's weak knee

In The ring

"Speaking of champions, you and I have a half one of the best teams in history, two very ego-centric men. How about the Instant Classic vs The Rated R superstar in the six sides of steel" Jim said and Vince responded, "Just stay cage match, it's much simpler! Okay you're on."

Backstage

Edge and Christian shook there heads because they both knew what they could do against each other.

In The Ring

"Let's take about giants, Fast giants, like WWE is to TNA. Our Bobby Lashley and the Great Khali vs the Punisher Andrew Martin who we release so many times because he just wasn't good enough and your Lance Hoyt." Vince said and Jim agreed.

Backstage

Andrew smiled because he had an old score to settle with Lashley and Hoyt t look at Martin because they knew that Khali was going to be a problem.

In The Ring

"You know, I have a match, it's time we meet you at our type of match for one night let's see who was the driving force of one of your greatest factions. Your Dengeration X vs the Voodoo Kin Mafia." Jim yelled and Vince just stood there. "By not just any time of match, our specialty, Monster's ball!" Jim yelled and Vince was hesitant. He has seen Monster's ball in the past and it was one of their most brutalest matches they ever had but it was wrestlemanina. "You're on." Vince said.

Backstage

VKM was ready."We're going to beat them down finally!" Shawn Michaels smile and his arm around Triple H who had the Sledgehammer in one hand and His hand on Stephaine's ass in another.

In The Ring

"You know Vince you know how to kill things and we rescurreted it. In a Bingo Hall match, The ones you forgot about Raven, Tomko, Rhyno and Jessus Messiah, who do you have?" Jim was ready and Vince walked up to him. "How about Eiljh Burke, John Morrison, Tommy Dreamer and the E.C.W. world Champion C.M. Punk?" They shook hands on that one.

Backstage

All Both teams were vocally happy about that.

In The Ring

"How about old stars who never made it in our brand? The Steiners meets the team of a wrestling God and the Animal?" Vince yelled and shook with Jim.

Backstage

The Animal and J.B.L face off then Ron Simmons looked at the both of them then said, "Damn!"

In The Ring

"Back to our X divison, Ulitmate X, A.J Styles, Jay Lethal, Sunjay Dutt and Saoma Joe, our fans have a chant they want you to hear." Jim point to the fans, they yelled, "Joe's going to kill ya….Joe's going to kill ya." Vince told them to shut up. "Against Jaime Noble, Shannon Moore, Gerogy Helms and Funaki." Jim yelled and Vince agreed. "Now let's talk about egos Robert Rhode teams up with Matt Morgan to meet M.V.P and Mr. Kennedy in…." Jim said and Vince responded, "An I quit match, it meets both men as to say it." "You know Vince your divas are good. Our women are better. One woman must be the best so we have ourselves a diva ladder match. The one who pulls both titles down doesn't get them both but will be the queen…Our divas Gail Kim, Mrs. Brooks, Amy Dumas, and the champ herself Trish Stratus versus…" Jim said and Vince interjected "Candice Michelle, our champion, Melina, former champion, Mickie James, Former champion and Beth Phoenix, the glamzon."

Backstage

Candice was scared out of mind while the other divas were happy in the locker room. Candice was scared but she knew her boyfriend Jeff Hardy could help her. Trish was ready to show Candice who the champ really is.

In The Ring

Sting's music came on and the icon came down…He looked Vince in the face and said these words, "I want the legend killer." Sting said and Jim shook his head but what Sting didn't know that Orton was right behind him, what Orton didn't know so was R.V.D . Sting duck and R.V.D. met him with a kick. The lights went down and the Undertaker stood over Orton stare a hole in both of them. "I think we have a match, we do it in our backyard. "Legend and legend killer vs the icon and the extreme legend in Hell In the Cell." Jim smiled and all four wrestlers looked at each other. They exit to their different sides. Then they also agreed on a tag team elimation match Vince puts up The Hardys, World's greatest Tag Team, Cade and Murdoch, and London and Kendrick then Jim put up Team 3D, Team Pacman, Triple X and L.A.X. They agree on the battle of the monsters Abyss versus Kane and then the main event.

The music turned down of Kurt Angle, he came down and said, "I want Cena."

The music of John Cena came out and he stared a hole in Angle then he said these words, "You want some, come get some."

Jim smiled and then said these words, "I like this your longest running champion versus our champion in a new match, a match that's never been done before, Angle versus Cena in a Bloodbath match."

Vince looked worried. "The rules are simple. Both men have to beat each other to the point that blood drips all the way past the waist." Jim said and then added, "They have me to carries out or the match continues or passes out." Vince hesitantly agree. Cena and Angle just stare a hole in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

WWE

The Pre-Game show started with Candice Michelle with her gold outfit taken off her gold boots and she sat there looking at her women's championship then Jeff sat next to her and kissed her on the head. "Listen, you can't be scared. Remember Wrestlemania 23." Jeff said and Candice replied, "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Jeff laughed and said, "JBL is right, this night just pretend your body doesn't belong to you. It belongs to someone else, one night just go out there and just do it." Candice looked at him and said, "I'm ready." Candice kissed Jeff and they held each other.

TNA

Samoa Joe taped his hands up then Kurt Angle came in. "Joe, we hate each other, that's fine but I know you. You don't choke unless it's against me." Angle said and Joe put his hands on his throat, "Choke. When this done, that's exactly what you will do." Joe pushed him out of the way.

WWE/TNA

Tommy Dreamer paced the hall and Raven stood in front of him. "You know you have killed the very foundation we made and tonight it's your judgment Tommy." Raven said and Tommy replied, "Judgment. Raven tonight I'm going to remind you why I'm the innovated of violence." Rhyno came in and Dreamer stare a hole in him. Punk, Burke and Morrison came in then Tomko with Team 3D walked in. "Tommy, you are going to die tonight." Bubba Ray said and Punk looked at Bubba Ray, "No. The New Breed is going to kill you."

TNA

Sting had the bat then Andrew and Abyss came in. 'This is it guys." Sting still and added, "Andrew, you and Hoyt find a way to take Khali out of the picture. Cut down Lashley and used anything." "I know we have to watch out for Khali but I want Lashley." Martin left and Sting talked to Abyss, "Abyss, I've said this many times that you are a man but tonight you got to be the monster." "The machine gets cut down." Abyss leaves and Sting sat back down because he knew what he had to do.

WWE

Cena sat there thinking about the match with Angle and the Undertaker walked in. "John, if comes down to it, remember ruthless aggression." The Taker said and Cena responded, "I'm ready." "You have to be ready to die in that ring tonight. You have to be ready for that." Taker said and Cena responded, "I'm ready.

WWE/TNA

Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas looked a hole in each other. "I may never like you, in fact I hate you but we have to go out there and remind Vince why we left." Amy said and Trish responded, "You know Amy your right, I have your back….tonight." Trish walks away.

WWE/TNA

Cena and Angle looked each other in the eye. "Well, John thisis it, are you ready to hear your Angle snapped?" Angle asked and Cena said, "Kurt, are you ready? I'm not the same man, you've fuck with. You're getting old school tonight. Remember Ruthless Aggression."

WWE

Triple H and Shawn Michaels were stretching out then Stephanie walk in. Triple H smiled and kissed his wife. "Shawn, I want to talk to you in private." Stephanie said and motion Triple H to leave for a bit. "Shawn, it's Monster's Ball. Paul won't say it but you're like family to him and he's worried ever since you came back that one hit in the head and….you know about Benoit." Stephanie said and Shawn looked down, "Steph, Paul knows that I can't just sit back, my wife knows that and tonight if it's over tonight, WWE will know how much I love this business, one way or another." Shawn walked away and Stephanie watched the Showstopper, she knew if anything happened to Shawn, Paul will never forgive himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- First of three twists is in this chapter.

Elijah Burke came out first then Jon Morrsion with his music, C.M Punk came out and then the arrival of Tommy Dreamer. Before the music, Tommy looks at his wife Buelah who looked hot in her white mini-dress and her white boots. The music hit and it was the old Alice in Chains song. Tommy came down through the audience with Buelah, he looked in the ring and he knew that history will be made tonight. He enters the ring and Buelah was in the audience. Raven came down along side, Tomko and Rhyno but Jesus Messiah was no where to be found. Cornette came out, there's been a substitution, instead of one there's two subs. Coming back to T.N.A and making his debut in T.N.A, The Sandman and Sabu! Everyone was surprise but one. Dreamer took the Cane, he waited for Sandman and Dreamer went through the audience Sandman and Dreamer traded blows.

Burke was taken care of Tomko using his martial arts and boxing outside while Morrison and Punk were working as a team they switch every now and then on Raven and Rhyno. Dreamer then pulled the first stunt, he set up a table and then back up the stairs, he hoisted Sandman on his back and came down seven feet in the air, Dreamer Driver. Both men were out know. Team WWE had the advantage then Tomko started laying them out one by one but he didn't see Ryhno hit with the Gore then Raven got the some weapons then Sabu came in. Raven put a chair on Morrison face, Sabu landed on the chair right on Morrison and then Punk did a well timed thrust kick to the stomach then a kick to the back of the head of Raven. He didn't see the Gore coming but then Rhyno didn't see Big Daddy V. They fought in the middle of the ring but Big Daddy V had a bottle thrown at the head, for one night, America's Most Wanted chopped down Big Daddy. The Big Blows was the Wildcat with a baseball at both off knees then Big Daddy was shackled to the ringpost for one night America's Most Wanted work together then left. Morrison was bleeding through the nose but he sucked it up then hit Raven with his move, the blood was motivating him, He hit Tomko with his move but once again didn't see the Gore and Ryhno didn't see the G.T.S. coming. Punk then went for the vice and then Sabu grabbed the bat then cracked it on Punk's leg. For the next minutes, he would worked on that leg but didn't see Burke crashed him with the Eljah experience and Tommy was making his way through the audience. What was odd is that Tommy took so long to come through the audience. Morrison and Punk had things under control as Bruke was working on the handcuffs. However, an old friend snuck up on him and gave him the Olympic slam. Morrison grabbed Rhyno and Punk had Raven they were ready to hit their moves then Sabu chair Punk and then the shock happened Tommy crashed a chair right in the face of Morrison. Tommy grinned then Sabu sat Punk in the corner with a chair to the groin and Dreamer hit the tree of woe on him then the bowling ball came out. Raven then hit Morrison with the Raven effect then cover him for the three. Dreamer came home to his friends, his real friends, the real family of E.C.W and as they left. They all celebrated on the ramp with Team 3D.

Backstage- WWE

Vince and Shane were pissed then Stephanie brought it to the attention that Tommy signed with TNA minutes before Wrestle mania. Stephanie smiled and said, "Oh dad, you're not going to see it coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

J.B.L and Batista won their match with the Steiners with a combo of the Batista Bomb and J.B.L's move. Ron Simmons was there at ringside and lifted their hands up. Great Khali walked down the isle but was ambush by Andrew Martin and Lance Hoyt they attacked with chairs over and over again then slammed his head with both sides of the chairs. He was knocked out and then Bobby ran in to try to fight them off. However, Andrew's new found intensity was knocking Lashley down and they threw him in the ring. They were kicking him hard then they started whipping him while kicking him harder. Lashley broke out of it and was strong enough to take the handicap. Martin kicked him in the head and then taken a page out of the legend killer's book did the running punt. Then dragged Lashley to the corner and Hoyt did the coast to coast, Khali was getting up then Hemme grabbed a chair then slammed it in the knee. Lashley was busted open and then kicking ass all by himself. However, Martin methodically targeted the head again and then Hoyt smashed Lashley's head with a running boot. Hemme was laughing at them both and Khali was disorientated but was getting up and as Hoyt went for another kick Khali gave Hoyt a big boot. The Punisher looked at Khali and he went after his leg with a kick and another kick. Hemme gave Martin a chair and he smashed on Khali's leg then dropkicked it. Lashley was pissed and took his frustration out on Hoyt. The punisher entered the ring but Chuck Palumerio ran down and tackle Martin down. Khali slowly got up and limp to the ring then as Hoyt ran into the dominated. Khali grabbed Hoyt's head then applied the Vice grip. Khali won it for his team. It was WWE 2 and TNA 1

A hard fought fight but Kevin Nash beat Ric Flair. WWE 2 TNA 2

WWE Locker room Mickie James, Beth Phoenix and Melina was watching an interview that Amy Dumas had. She talked about leaving the so-called divas who should not be wrestling at all. The fans who were losers and saying that the TNA Fans aren't much better. She loves being hated and said that she will show who is the best woman wrestler at Wrestlemania. Phoenix walked out pissed, Melina and Mickie James gave themselves a nod. Candice Michelle was stretching and Amy walked to her.

"The first playboy model, a champion with no competition and you know I worked so hard to lead a way for you and it's just pathetic…" Amy said and Candice looked at her, took her title and walked off.

Gail Kim was the first one with her music, Ms. Brooks came out with a new outfit since she left Robert Rhode she's been a lot happier, Amy Dumas came out with her usual round off boos, she flipped the crowd off and then Trish Stratus came out with a rousing ovation. The belt was put up high.

Beth Phoenix came out, stood outside the ring the Melina came out but didn't do her split, Mickie James did her usual enterence and then champ's music hit. Candice did her usual thing but then stood there and then the fight was on. Beth was dominant with both Kim and Brooks at the same time but Trish got her down and Kim used ariel attacks on Phoenix. Brooks was dominated by Melina's ruthlessness then it came to James and Stratus they went at it. Michelle and Dumas went at it. After a while, of fighting, Beth brought in the first ladder, Brooks kicked it to her face, Kim grabbed it and smashed Phoenix with it. Melina pulled Kim down of the ladder then smashed her chest with it. Mickie went off the ropes a second later and legdrop the ladder on Kim. Amy just stood back and watched, Candice took a chair and hit Amy in the head with it then went back in the ring. Melina had her back turned and Kim smashed her face on the ladder. In ten second Melina was bleeding on her head and Melina went psycho on Kim. Candice and Trish were trying to out wrestle each other, it went either way. Trish hit stratusfaction on Michelle and Mickie hit the tornado D.D.T. on Trish then Melina set up the ladder, Amy chop block Melina then Phoenix attacked Dumas. Brooks hit a chair on Phoenix and as she went to the ground, hit her again. Amy step over phoenix, Melina looked up and smiled. Mickie went to the other side of the ladder. Mickie exchange punches with Dumas and then Melina got a chair then left it flat. Mickie saw this went to the top of the ladder, grabbed Amy's face smashed with many times on the top of the ladder then leaped off the ladder with Amy and Amy's face hit flat on the chair. Amy was in pain and was knocked out. Mickie got up and that psychotic grin was back then pulled Melina for a tongue kissed. Candice got another ladder and was walking up with Trish then another ladder appeared, another blonde was making her way up. Melina and MIckie covered that girl even when Jackie Moore and Roxy came down Melina and Mickie held them off. Candice and Trish beat the hell out of each other for three minutes to the point where they were on the ladder. Candice looked over her shoulder then in a move that would be in a Jet Li movie. Michelle Mccool leaped off the ladder, hit Trish with her version of the chick kick and as Trish went down then landed. Candice then made the sign of Jeff Hardy, she hit a twenty foot swanton bomb. Amy grabbed Candice's leg, Candice took her face and kick it to the side. Candice went up the ladder then got the titles. The WWE girls made their exits and the mat was covered in Amy's blood.

As Amy was carried out, the crowd went wild and none of the TNA girls went to her.

WWE Locker Room

Matt Hardy and Edge were standing there speechless then Jeff who was sitting there also speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part five

There was an intermission.

Jim Cornette sat there with threatening phone calls from everywhere asking if he knew about it. Vince and Shane were fielding then same phone calls. It was WWE 3, TNA 2 and Stephanie Mcmahon was getting ready for her match. She was interview. "Stephanie based on what we saw, what are your thoughts?" Stephanie looked at the interviewer and smirk then left.

Candice Michelle was dressed and was in the corner, she wanted answers and Jeff came to her. "Did you know?" Jeff asked and Candice just shook her head no. Jeff consoles her.

The next match was Stephanie Mcmahon vs Karen Angle. This was a different look for Stephanie, she had the same black hair, her fist were taped and she wore over the knee boots on the side they said Queen B. She sat at the corner and very scared Karen Angle walked down. Stephanie walked to Karen, fling her hair back, she hit the mat. Stephanie was silent as she picked her up then worked Karen's body with slaps and punches vintage Undertaker. Stephanie lifted Karen's chins up then kicked her right under it. Karen was resting on the ropes and Stephanie gave her kidney to body shots. Karen was doubled over, Karen had an offensive fury with some body slams and elbows. Karen tried the ankle lock but Stephanie kicked her in the head and Stephanie took her head then hit the pedgriee. Kurt came out to corner Stephanie and the usual Stephanie would coward but she deck Kurt and then went out of the ring, under the apron to pull out her little friend. She came back in and motion for Kurt to come closer. Then out of nowhere Kurt caught the Eljah Express. Karen got up and Stephanie took the hammer then jammed in Karen's foot. Eijah kept the ref busy as she did that and Stephanie tossed her little friend then covered her. WWE 4 TNA 2

Mickie and Melina left the arena.

In the next match, it was Petey Williams subbing for Matt Morgan and Robert Rhode beating M.V.P and Mr. Kennedy. Petey Williams hit the Candian destroyer on M.V.P. WWE 4 TNA 3

Backstage John Cena was watching and he felt a very familiar touch, it was his on screen and off screen, off and on girlfriend Maria who was wearing a jersey and high-heeled shoes. "What's wrong?" Maria asked and Cena responded, "Bloodbath match." They decided to not make Maria stupid anymore and she smiled then said "You know I don't know about baths but I know about showers." Cena scooped up Maria and they walked out of frame.


	6. Chapter 6

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 6

It was the six sides of steel, it was time for the instant classic to meet the Rated R superstar in a match that will be brutal and it started with trash-talking then slaps, there was punches exchanged. Edge hit a series of quick moves to take Christian to the mat and stomp him over and over again. He then works on the knee of the instant classic, over and over again. Christian got up limb and fought back really hard knocking Edge down. Then Tomko threw him a chair and Edge intercepted then hit Christian in the knee and he set up for the spear but had the chair in hand, he threw the chair at the hurt knee then spear him. Edge smiled manically and Tomko seemed to be gone. Edge continue on the leg and then set up for the spear but Christian leap and then landed on the leg. Edge hoisted Christian with leg bended on top of the six sides of steel then drop with Christian's leg going first. Christian scream in pain and then Edge put the chair on the leg. He went on top of the cage but a certain youngest heavyweight champion of all time was up there and was ready and Edge never saw it coming. Edge got hooked on the RKO and Randy's leg came down on the chair with Christian's leg on it. Randy's eyes looked at both and then he put Christian on Edge for the one, two and three. Randy then got the microphone, he said, "You just don't know what's gonna happened." Randy left.

Backstage

As Randy was walking through the curtain, he had a familiar weapon strike his head and Triple H stood over with Shawn Michaels. "No Randy, you never know what's going to happened." Triple said and Shawn interjected, "I don't know Hunter, it seems anti-climatic, I meet how many times you have smashed your friend on Orton's head." Hunter had to think about that and then Stephanie walked in. She motions her husband to give her the sledgehammer and then pulled out clippers. "You know it just wouldn't be Wrestle mania with someone getting their head shaved." Stephanie laughed, Shawn and Hunter laugh.

The next match was Christopher Daniels against Shane-o and it was the best defensive match in Christopher Daniels life to show how much Shane doesn't belong wrestling. Daniels school him and even ducked when Shane tried to do is Coast to Coast, Daniels hit him with the Angels wings but pull him up for a two. He pulled a table and set it up. He had Shane on the top turnbuckle and then did the Angels wings from the turnbuckle through the table. TNA 5 WWE 4


	7. Chapter 7

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 7

Hunter and Shawn were getting ready for their match then it hit Shawn, this was really his last match. Hunter saw this and said, "Look man, hold on. Dave. Ric. Kevin." Dave Batista, Ric Flair and Kevin Nash walked in. "I don't care what Randy Orton, the reject of Evolution said but the fact is that your legend could never be killed and tonight is never the end my friend." Hunter said, Kevin said "You done more for this business then most people can only hope to do. Man, I'm glad to be in the arena of your last match." "Hey Hunter is right, the reject of Evolution could never hunt what he can't killed." Dave said and Flair said, "Shawn, you been the man. That's all I have to say." Stephanie walks in and has some hair. "Wow, honey that's a lot of hair, Orton doesn't have………." Hunter looked at Stephanie, "Big Dick Johnson had to helped." Stephanie said and Ron Simmons walks in looked at everyone, everyone but Stephanie said, "Damn"

VKM made their way down, B.G did the intro and then HBK music hit, he came down did his kneel, the fireworks started then he stood there, Triple H's music hit, him and Stephanie came out. The lights came on Korn did the Degeneration X theme song. VKM respectfully got out of the ring and Korn finished the song then Triple H looked around. He asked them if they were ready, he said let's get ready to suck it and HBK looked at them said his thing, the fight was on. It was a fist fight, there were chains on the hands, brass knuckles and no wrestling moves whatsoever. B.G and Kip did a double chair shot to Shawn and then they attack Hunter. Shawn somehow got up and started on B.G, Hunter gave Kip a low blow then D-X dismantled the VKM. Shawn and hunter hammered them down with chairs over and over again then Roxy came in, Stephanie stood behind her, gave her a drop block and pedigree her. Then Shawn shove Hunter then told him to get the little friend. Hunter got it and first they stood B.G up. Shawn hit him with sweet Chin music and hunter hit him with his little friend. Stephanie handcuffed him to the rope. Kip got up, Triple H then gave him the spine buster and HBK looked at Hunter, they pointed up. Shawn went up to the top, Kip was laid out and then Shawn a familiar giggle of Latino heat then gave him the frog splash. Stephanie un-hook the cuffs and B.G stood up, everyone thought pedigree but Hunter put him in the Crippler Cross-face. The crowd erupted and Stephanie breathe a long breath because she knew what was going happened after this. B.G Submitted.

Then Benoit's music hit with a mixture of Latino heat's music, D-X had celebrated there **last** time **together**. Vince walked down then fired Triple H and Stephanie low-blow him then Triple H Pedigree him to hell. Then Shawn took the microphone, "well Vince, if he goes then I go. Bye." They all left together. When D-X went to the locker room there were people clapping, Rey Mysterio and Chavo especially. The Big Dog in the yard smiled, "It's all coming together. Randy is no longer in the match and that leave me and Sting." He looked at Sara, "It's all tied up Taker, you got to break it." "Something will break all right, somebody is going to get famous." Taker smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Chapter 8

This was the Hell in the Cell match, it was stipulate minutes before it that pin-fall could happened inside or outside. Sting came first, the dream match was about to happened and then a different song came on, "You're going to pay song came on." Undertaker walked out and looked up at the cell then looked at Sting. He walked in, Sting slide under then attacked with the bat, dropped it then hit him with a series of left and rights. Undertaker through him to the cage then start in on him and Sting hit him with a low blow. Sting took a chair ran off the apron and smashed the Taker in the back. Sting emptied beneath the ring, Taker saw a hammer then smashed it on Sting's ankle and Taker then did something new, he did a version of the STF. He held him for a two minutes and then left him go. Taker was fling him of cage to cage and then slammed onto the floor then put him in the ring. Taker ready for Sting to get up, taker hit him with a foot in the mouth, Taker went to the next corner, he repeated the same thing and then Sting did a open foot kick in the throat then smashed Taker's face in the mat. Sting wrapped a chain around his hand and then started to smashed it on Taker's head over and over again. He then took a page out of Abyss book in a test of pure adrenalin he lifted Taker up for the shock treatment. Taker's face looked surprise and Sting was on a roll but then he made a mistake. Sting put him in the scorpion death look and what Sting forgot was two things, one Taker is **undefeated in wrestle mania **and two is that he doesn't submit. Taker broke out of the hold then hit him over and over again, Taker was bleeding he wanted Sting to bleed. Sting bled and now it was more physical. Sting hit an open chop to the throat of the taker and then went on the top rope, he kicked Taker in the throat. Taker was choking but in the Taker's mind, this was getting him mad. Sting had a chair with tacks on it and he dropped the back of Taker's hand on the chair with tacks on it. Taker screamed horribly and then he got up. Sting hit him, it didn't matter. Taker was bleeding from the back and front of the head. Taker hit snake eyes twice on Sting, Taker brought out a table and then broke the door of the lock. He set the table outside then climb the cage and with the bat on his hand, he broke one part of the cage. Somewhere Mick Foley was horrified on what was about to happened. As Sting got up, Taker gesture him to come up where he is. Sting knew what happened when Taker gets on top of the cage. Sting got on top and they stare a hole in each other. They fought hard, Sting caught him in the scorpion death drop, if it wasn't for Taker's quick thinking, he would have dropped but Taker pulled himself up and then hit Sting with the big boot. Taker was on the edge of the cell with Sting and the he had him in the choke hold then leap with Sting where they both went through the table. The crowd was slient and screamed holy shit over and over again. The emt's, paramedics came out but the thing they will never forget was the Taker getting up with that sick smile and what was he even more surprising Sting was up, Sting swung wildly and missed, so did the taker. Sting fell over and Taker turned him over but got only two. Sting somehow got up and kick Taker in the mouth. Taker had a crimson mask all over his face and Sting was about to climb the cell again. Taker did a last ride on the floor and that was three. WWE 6 TNA 5

Post match

Taker laughed so hard and as bad as Sara walked in, she laid next to him as the crowd erupted while repeating thank you Taker, thank you Sting. Sting smile as he was hurting, Taker crawl to Sting's ear and said, "I made you famous, you made me famous. Thank you." Sting laughed and said, "No man. Thank you for giving them there dream come true." Sting laughed and Taker helped him as he got on the stretcher. Taker slowly walked to the locker room but at the end of it, he raised his arm.

Locker room

Vince Mcmahon looked at him, "Never again. " the Take smiled then said, "that's the difference between me and you Vince. I will do this until I'm really the dead man." Taker let out a bone chilling laugh and saw Randy Orton bald then looked at him, "You see that boy. That's how you become legend, not my killing them, by living and dying as one." Taker said and laugh with the same bone chilling laugh. Triple H walked to him and as a sign of respect beat his chest to him. Batista walked to Triple H, "You know he beat our match." Batista said and Triple H responded, " Yeah he did."

TNA locker room

Sting got off the stretcher and Samoa Joe was there. "Hold your head up high Icon, You stood up after taking a fall like that. I don't have to like you but I sure as hell respect you." Team 3D walked over and held him to the dressing room.

In the next match Kane and Abyss had a brutal match and Abyss won it for TNA. Making it all tied up again.

TNA locker Room

Abyss walked in, The Punisher congratulated him so did Joe. He knew the respect of the X-Division was next. Christopher Daniels was sitting there talking to Skipper and Senshi when Vince came busting through. "How dare you do that to my son! You destroyed him. You…" Vince said and Daniels shove him, "Let me tell you something Vince. He's mockery of what wrestling really is, just like you." Daniels said and as Vince backed up, Angle was right there. Angle stare a hole in him and said these words, "Cena..bloody….Broken….Oh it will be real, it will be damn real!" Vince walked out.

WWE locker room

Candice was sitting there and Stephanie came in. "Your boyfriend is coming up." Stephanie said and Candice responded, "Yep. When?" Stephanie said and smiled, "After someone passes out."


	9. Chapter 9

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 9

In the Ultimate X match, TNA came out first then Shannon Moore, Jaime Noble came out, Vince came out to tell them that there's two subs that will be in this match, he introduce Rey Mysterio and Chavo. However, Vince should have listen to a good percentage of the fans when they say, "Joe's going to kill you." Joe was on the mat swatting the WWE wrestlers down from climbing and the rest of TNA were backing him up. Rey and Styles got together and got the crowd in frenzy. Chavo went for Joe and it was making dents into the big man. Sanjay and Lethal were climbing while holding off Moore and Noble. Then the turning point of the match, Rey went for the 619 on Joe with Chavo holding a chair, Rey hit the 619 on Joe on the chair and Chavo hit Joe with the chair. There was the flight above, it was four against three, Chavo was about to fall and an angry Joe was waiting for him. Chavo fell right into a muscle buster. Styles got one up on Rey with a highlight that will not be forgotten; He hit the Styles Crash on Rey two feet away from the X. Sanjay then out did them all, the original playa from the Himalayan balance on the rope and flipped over to hit Noble with a reverse power bomb, Moore was distracted, the bell rang. Lethal had the X. TNA 7 WWE 6

Then there was the tag-team gauntlet match. It started out with the one of the longest running tag-team champions of all time, London and Kendrick with Ashley in there corner. Team Pacman came out, Pacman came out first then Killings but then Ashley stopped killings and flash him then kissed him long enough for Pacman to be hit with the sliced bread. Ashley finished the kiss by kicking Killings in the balls. Triple X was next, it was a wonderful fast paced match, in the end Daniels sneak in to hit the Angels Wings on London, Triple X got the victory. Shane came out, Daniels and him brawl. Then as Cade and Murdoch came out, Shane pulled out a table, put Daniels on it and climbs fifteen feet in the air then got his revenge on Daniels. Triple X was about to get back at Shane but the Hardys came out to save him and then was mugged by Team 3D. Hardys were lying there. Cade and Murdoch were gone, World's greatest came out, gave Triple X a great match and beat them, they gave the Hardys a little more of a rest. LAX came out and dominated World's greatest. They won and then the Hardy slowly made their way to the great ring. LAX dominated them but Matt would not die. As he was being set up for the Border toss, Matt blindly tag Jeff, Matt slipped off hit the twist of fate and Jeff followed with the bomb. LAX was gone and then an old rivalry was renewed. The crowd remembers TLC 1, TLC 2, TLC 3, TLC4 and the original 3-way ladder match. They stare into each other and the Hardys were about to remind Team 3D why they are the best.


	10. Chapter 10

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 10

Edge walked out and pulled up a chair then watched this. They were punches and kicks; there were exchanges between the two teams, neither one had the upper head, while this was going on Edge just watched this happened. Team 3D had them for what's up and Bubba told his brother to get the table. D-von then got hit with a spear then Edge said, "Not this time." Jeff low blow Bubba then Jeff got the microphone, "Edge get the table." Edge smiled then pulled out the table, set it down; he then put thumb tacks all over it and then pulled out fighter fluid. Matt said Jeff to do it and Jeff signal Matt to do it. Matt set up Bubba on the top rope, the table was burning and Matt crossed himself, he set up for the side-effect, the plunged, the collapse and the fire was out. The crowd once again yelled "Holy Shit!" Edge then pulled another table, set it up for D-Von and just for good measure hit him with another spear. This brought out LAX again but London and Kendrick intercepted. D-Von was being set-up, Jeff set-up the ladder from the ring, the bomb was hit on D-Von and he hit the pin. The Hardys were helped up my London and Kendrick while Edge just smiled. It was all tied up.

Backstage-minutes later

The Hardys were in the recovery room, Candice was rubbing on Jeff, Matt was being rubbed on by Ashley, Edge walked in, the brothers stood up as much as they could. Edge had no words and just said, "The past is past." He held out his hand and they all embrace for a hug. Edge left and then the Undertaker came in. "You boys just had to top me. Good job." Undertaker and shake their hands.

Triple H sat there then Stephanie came in and Triple H was staring into his little friend. "What are you thinking about?" Stephanie said and Triple H responded, "Wednesday. I'm thinking about Wednesday."

Kurt Angle was facing the camera. "You know, as a goal medalist you thrive on moments like these. I have to walk in that ring against a man who's nothing like the man I remembered. John, you are the longest running champion in history. You've beaten people you should have never beaten but John I've changed to. Tonight, it will be real, one of us will pass out, one of us will win, it…will…be…damn…real."

John Cena is facing the camera, "My dad talked to me today and he told me that, all good things must come to an end. There's a path that a man has to take by the actions he shows. I looked in the mirror and still see that fire in my eyes, despite everything! I still see ruthless aggression. My peers have told me that a man would have quit after the things I been through personally and professionally, anybody else would have quit. The champ is here. Kurt you are the beginning of your end, I'm not the same the man, I'm not even the man who's defended this title, I'm something else."

Kurt Angle walked down the hall and everyone was shouting for him. He paused and saw someone in the corner of his eyes, it was Brock Lesnar. He looked his former rival looked at him and looked at the title, "The future Kurt, future."

He walked out they hit music and Angle walked out, he stood in the ring.

John Cena walked down the hall, Lashley stopped him pat him on the back, then saw Khali, the translator walked up to him and said, "The Great Khali wants to say, remember how you beat him, it was lucky but remember.", Cena walked then glanced at Orton then smirk on his bald head, He saw Michaels, Shawn walked to him and said, "See you on the other side.", The game was next and nodded to him, Vince then walked up to him and said, "Go to it, champ.", Vince left and then Maria was at the end, Cena stopped then looked at his longtime girlfriend, "Win or lose, will you marry me? Think about it." Maria had her mouth opened after that, the music hit, Cena paused to hear this roar and then looked at Angle in the ring.

He got in the ring, the stare and the bell sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 11

John Cena and Kurt Angle had the stare-down, Angle slapped John, John forearm Angle and then Angle got the best of him. John fought back and for the next five minutes there was no wrestling moves. This favor John and Kurt went to the outside. Kurt went in and play his game of takedowns, throws, arm-bars and working on the arm. However, John broke out then worked on the leg after a chop broke. He stomped the hell out of it, Chop block again, stomp the hell out of it and for good measure chop it again. Angle was limping but Cena's fist missed the mark and Angle did his three German suplexes in a row after a Cena miss. John was rolling in pain and Angle was once the aggressor. Angle went to stomp, John trapped the leg and gave Angle, an ankle lock then laid on the ground, put his legs around it. Angle was screaming from the pain and he knew this was an insult. Cena twist it hard, Angle had his arm up and just when he was about to tap. Cena let go and Angle's leg was hurt. Cena looked at Angle and said the words, "You almost tapped." Angle flipped him off and Cena took the hand then stomp on it. Cena got the chair and missed with the first blow, missed with the second but uppercut him on the third right on the nose, literally. Angle slowly got up and Cena missed a shoulder tackle, Angle smell blood and had it in his mouth as well. Cena uppercut the chair on his shoulder and then uppercut John right on the head, brought him up and did it again. Angle did an armbar and raise Cena's arm way up. Angle screamed and Cena scream in pain as Angle screamed in intensity. Cena broke out of the hole, both men were bleeding but Angle was still limping. Cena tripped him and then went to the outside, Cena found a bag and it had barbwire on it. He wrapped around his hand around it, he came back in and repeatedly punch Angle in the head with it, ripping at his flesh then ripping at Angle's leg, He stomp the hell out of it and Angle tripped him. Angle had the barbwire then copied John and smashed it on his head over and over again. Angle then picked him up for a bear hug but did it on his knees and lean his shoulder with all his weight on the mid-section. Cena took a while but he broke it up and he was on his knees. Angle dropkicked him, Cena back on the ropes and Angle was feeling light-headed. He stumbled a little bit but maintained, he picked Cena up and did the Olympic slam. Angle got a chair and laid it in the middle of the ring, he set John up for an Olympic slam but John counter and had Angle for the F-U but he threw him on the outside, Angle hit the floor and screamed really loud. Cena went down to the floor and did the STFU. He pulled back and then Brock Lensar came down, he first laughed at Angle and then kicked Cena in the head, he threw him to the ring then did the F-5. Lensar laughed out loud but Triple H was also down there and hit Lensar with his little friend in the head. Triple H picked up Cena in the corner, dropped his little friend and smacked Cena three times. Cena regain himself and pulled Angle back in, Triple H was in the corner and Cena missed with a punch and Angle hit the Olympic slam but as he stood put and pulled down his suspends, John got up and hit the F-U again, Angle was out and the ref raise his hand three times, the match was over. Cena had done it and WWE had won. John got up and Triple H was the first to raise his hand. Vince came down and took all the credit for WWE's win. Cena was too tired to F-U him at the moment then Taker's music hit and then Cornette came out.

"First off, Cena I knew you were be the man, good job. Vince, it's about all of us and not about you. So, after months of pissing me off, I had a plan and you know all the commercials about the yard, the new promotion which is ran by…..me and it will have it's debut this Wednesday." Undertaker said and Cornette added, "You won on your creation but it wasn't ours and all of you TNA wrestlers, you made TNA much more than it's ever been."

"But you lost." Vince added and Undertaker said, "No Vince you lost. I'm going to go up the ramp and show you why you lost and I think the game has something to tell you." Triple H looked at Vince and said, "I knew if I did that move, you were fired me and the contract I signed last night, it states if I'm fired unjustly, I keep the name, the game, I keep my trademark move and the name of my little friend plus the music. I'll tell you what, you could see it all of that when I premiere at the yard." Triple H left and Cena walked up then threw the title on Vince's feet, John and Triple H stood by the Undertaker. "Vince, I got one more surprise for you, I'm stepping down as the general manager of TNA and this is my replacement." Cornette said and the music of HBK played, Shawn stood there. "Now Vince, all the rosters are ready to show you whose going where. You see Vince; you terminated every contact and were only going too re-signed after wrestlemania. So did TNA and now let's see."

Brock Lensar got up, walked next To Shawn, Big Show came out walked to Vince, Goldberg's music hit, he walked to Shawn, Bobby Lashley walked to Vince, Stephanie Mcmahon came out and stay with her husband, Great Khali walked to Vince, JBL walked to vince, The Hardys and Candice stay with the taker, Triple X walked to Taker, Christian Cage limped back to Vince, Edge walked out and was going to walked to Vince but walked to Shawn, Orton came out walked to Vince, The newly re-signed Cryme Time walked to the taker, Eugene walked to TNA, Torrie Wilson walked to Vince, Maryse walked to Vince, Mr. Kennedy and MVP walked to Vince, Batista walked to Vince after embracing his friend Hunter, Joe walked out looked at Angle then walked away from TNA, paused at Vince and walked in, he slapped Vince then left the ring and walked to the Taker, Kane walked out and went to Vince. Jim Ross got up, hug Lawler then walked to the Taker, Lawler walked to Vince, LAX and Konnan walked to the Taker, World's greatest walked to Vince, London and Kenrick walked to Vince, Maria had the Microphone and looked at John, "I would love to marry you" and the crowd erupted, Maria stayed with the Taker and Ashley, Stratus, Kim, Brooks, Roxy, VKM stayed with TNA, Sting came out very sore and will stay with TNA as well as the Steiner. E.C.W came out and Rhyno chose Shawn, so did Sabu, Dreamer, Raven and Team 3D. Sandman went to the Taker. Jehico came out walked to Shawn, Van Damm stayed with TNA, Ron Simmons stayed with Vince, Cody Rhodes with Vince, Daviari with Vince, Melina and MIckie James with the Taker, Lethal, Styles , Dutt and young with TNA. Rhode and Williams separated Williams to the Taker, Rhode to Vince, Finlay to the taker, Carlito with Vince, Flair came out walked to the Taker, Punisher, Hemme, and Hoyt stayed in TNA, C.M. Punk to the Taker, Morrison stayed with Vince, Burke with TNA and looked at Angle. Team Pacman threw the Titles then walked to……Vince. Cade and Murdoch walked to the Taker. Rey walked to Vince, Chavo walked to TNA, Noble and Moore walked to Vince, Umega and Amrando walked to Vince, Nidia and Victoria split, Victoria walked to Vince, NIdia to TNA, The Miz walked to Vince, Extreme Expose and Balls walked to the Taker, Big Daddy V and Matt Striker walked to Vince, The bogeyman walked to Vince, Tazz and Styles walked to Vince, Michael Cole walked to the Taker, Michelle Mccool and her fiannce Chuck Palumerio went to the Taker, Kenny went to TNA, Jillian Hall walked to Vince, Beth Phoenix walked to Vince, Deuce and Domino walked to Vince but Cherry skated to the Taker. Tajiari walked to TNA, Jesus Messiah with his father walked to Vince, Abyss walked to TNA, King Brooker and Sharmell walked to Vince. The rest separated on their own accord, even those in development. This coming week will be a birth of a new era.


End file.
